


coming out is always a process

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Sansa another six months before she worked up the nerve to invite Margaery over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming out is always a process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).



> A remix for the lovely story [Teenage Kicks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2186232)

It took Sansa another six months before she worked up the nerve to invite Margaery over for dinner. The only one who knew about them was Jon after an unfortunate encounter with an unlocked door-- though at the time she assumed no one was going to be home.

He walked in, made a noise, and then walked back out. Admittedly, making out with her girlfriend on the living room couch wasn’t the smartest idea in the world but for once the house was empty. This almost never happened.

The house was never completely empty and was the complete opposite.

After they had cleaned up and Margaery left, Sansa texted Jon. He ended up being pretty cool about the whole thing. It made Sansa feel a little more relieved that one of her family members knew.

One thing Jon couldn’t resist pointing out was the rose tattoo right above Sansa’s hip bone. Margaery had the same one in the same place on her left hip..

“So when did you get the matching tattoos?” Jon seemed unable to resist asking Sansa.

“Month ago-- don’t tell mom and dad. They will not take it well.”

“Sansa, I’m not going to tell them anything. That’s up to you.”

A few weeks after the awkward encounter with Jon (which Sansa eventually thought wasn’t all that awkward) she considered inviting Margaery over. It was another week before she actually went through with it but Sansa still did it.

She had said to her parents a ‘friend’ was coming over to visit. The matching tattoos and marks leaving a trail down her neck clearly told otherwise. Sansa simply wasn’t sure of how her parents might react.

Margaery arrived on time, her soft rapping at the door sending Sansa into a tailspin. Sansa ran to the door before any of her younger siblings could run towards it.

“Hello, sweet girl. Could I interest you in a kiss?”

The offer was tempting. If not for Rickon running towards the door, she would’ve taken Margaery up on it. Instead, Sansa settled for brushing a finger over her very kissable lips. Oh, how Sansa wanted to kiss them.

“We’ll have to wait,” Sansa said reluctantly.

Perhaps coming out at a family dinner wasn’t the brightest idea? At the time it had and Sansa just wanted to tell everyone important to her at once.

How wonderful it would be to shout at the top of her lungs that she loved Margaery Tyrell. Easier said than done, though.

“Sansa, don’t keep your friend waiting at the door. Invite her in,” Catelyn insisted, a laugh bubbling out of her throat. Her words prompted Rickon to grab Margaery’s hand and pull her farther into the house.

The reaction from Margaery was a smile that Rickon immediately reacted too.

He was taken by Margaery, even asking to touch the shaved part of her head. Sansa nearly groaned but she couldn’t blame Rickon. After Margaery had gotten the hairstyle on a whim again she asked something similar.

Sansa and Margaery sat side by side during dinner. Every time Sansa felt herself work up the nerve to tell her parents, Margaery reached under the table to gently squeeze her hand, thumb caressing it gently.

The problem was Sansa lost her nerve quickly. She wanted so badly to tell her family everything but fear kept Sansa quiet.

“There is no harm in waiting a little longer,” Margaery whispered in her ear. It went unnoticed by the rest of her family or so Sansa assumed. Either way, she wasn’t going to give it any thought.

Sansa nodded in response to Margaery’s words. Never had Margaery pushed her. She was always patient and willing to wait as long as Sansa wanted or needed.

“Margaery and I are dating,” Sansa announced bluntly, surprising not only the entire room but herself as well. Where exactly had that come from?

Must have been Margaery giving her some strength.

“Well, that was obvious,” Arya muttered. “Bran and I figured that out months ago. You’re not very clever, Sansa. Even Rickon went around saying you two were ‘gross’.”

That was Rickon’s speak for any sort of affection.

“Did everyone know?” Sansa asked as she looked at each and every one of her family members. “Mum, Dad, Robb?”

Slowly, one by one, they all admitted they did know something was going on. Sansa felt lucky that everyone was accepting and seemed more than happy to accept her relationship with Margaery. Problem was when the grilling came.

Sansa knew it was time to clear out. “We should clear out before the questions become more intrusive.”

Margaery smiled and brushed her lips against Sansa’s temple. “Thank you for the lovely dinner.”

Once on the front steps, Sansa was able to work up the nerve to kiss Margaery deeply. Much to her pleasure, the kiss lasted until they had to part for air. She could only hope no one was peaking out the window or snapping a picture.

It would be a cute picture, though.

“That was not how I expected it to go,” Sansa muttered, lacing their fingers together. “I’m sorry it took me--.”

Margaery silenced her with a kiss. “Not something you need to apologize for, Sansa. I know it takes time to come out to your family. Do you know how long it took Loras and I to come out to our grandmother?”

“If I can recall, she already knew.”

“Indeed, she did.”

Sansa suppressed a giggle. “I suppose we weren’t very good at being discreet.” They couldn’t be blamed for not being discreet. 

The two of them were in their teenage years after all.

“I can never be discreet with you, sweet girl.”

Another kiss was shared but then Sansa heard the giggling. A glance at the window made her realize Arya and Bran were at the window.

Sansa sighed. “At least they didn’t take out their mobiles.”

“If you find out they did send me the picture. I’ll use it as my contact pic for you,” Margaery said.

That was something Sansa wouldn’t object too.


End file.
